Guía rápida del beso perfecto
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Las mujeres del reino mágico se volvían locas al ver cierto artículo de la revista más chismosa del mundo mismo. Empezaban a temer que en Fairy Tail sucediera lo mismo. O tal vez no. Tal vez algo lindo y típico de ellos. Tal vez le deberían agradecer a Juvia por mostrarles aquel artículo.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Este pequeño capítulo, lo tenía pensado en subir al momento de que salió el omake del manga de los 100 años donde Juvia esta practicando su beso frente al espejo y justamente frente a Gray pero por estar ocupada en algunas otras cosas más, pues hasta apenas fue que tuve oportunidad de subir esta historia divertida. Me puse a pensar. ¿Porqué sólo Gray x Juvia y Erza x Jellal? Si tenemos otras dos hermosas parejas que también podrían venir mi bien a esta historia. Fue por eso que se me ocurrió escribir esta divertida versión con nuestras parejas favoritas. ¿Están preparados para leerlo? ¡Adelante!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Las chicas de todo el reino, miraban emocionadas el nuevo artículo que venía en la revista más popular. Si, aquella revista donde te enterabas de secretos importantes de algunos miembros de los gremios más famosos como de los chicos o chicas más atractivas, aquellos miembros de gremio que de vez en cuando temian por su propia seguridad al ser acosados de una manera extrema. Si, esa revista que en estos momentos empezaba a volver locas a las mujeres, corrían a tiendas y buscaban algún lindo chico para probar cierta teoría que venía en la revista. O no simplemente algún chico lindo que encontraban en la calle, aquel chico que les gusta pero que no eran capaces de declarar sus sentimientos.

Las revistas se vendían como pan caliente y sólo se podía escuchar el grito de las féminas por todas las calles. Entraban a tiendas de cosméticos para buscar aquello que tanto necesitaban con tanta urgencia.

¿De que se trataba?

Un simple artículo donde mencionan que a los hombres les gusta una mujer que sabe besar. Y no solamente dice aquello, si no, también dice una guía rápida sobre como besar, como hacer sus labios más irresistibles a los hombres.

Si, un simple tema que a todas volvía locas y que sin duda, querían saber si aquello era verdadero y aunque no lo fuera, bueno, al menos las chicas ya hicieron aquello.

Claro, sin saber el problema o tal vez algo más que se crearía en Fairy Tail. Siendo el gremio más destructivo. ¿Qué podia salir mal?

**.o.**

Juvia era una de esas chicas que no dudo en comprar la revista y leerla mientras caminaba al gremio, se emocionaba ante la mención de su querido Gray-sama en los artículos con respecto a los hombres apuestos. Llego a la sección de la guía rápida del beso perfecto y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Sus mejillas pintadas de rosa y ya imaginando toda una vida con Gray-sama después de ese beso. Incluso ya empezaba a pensar en nombre que le daría a sus dos pequeños, si, Juvia quería tener un niño y una niña pero si Gray-sama quería tener más, entonces no habría problema alguno. Sin querer y estando metida en su muy famosa imaginación, había chocado, bajo la revista para encontrarse con Lucy y Natsu, ambos magos traían bolsas de papel, suponía que el equipo había comprado algunas provisiones.

**-Con cuidado Juvia** -Lucy le regañaba.**\- No deberías leer mientras caminas, es muy peligroso y puedes lastimarte**

**-Menos mal que fue con nosotros** -Sonrió Natsu.

**-Es que viene un artículo interesante en la revista que a penas Juvia pudo comprar antes de que se agotará **-Soltó un gritito emocionado. Abrió la revista y les enseñó a ambos magos aquella nota que volvía locas a las chicas.**\- Es un artículo donde aseguran que a los hombres les gusta que las mujeres sepan besar muy bien, es la guía del beso perfecto, Juvia esta muy emocionada**

Fue algo curioso que Natsu se acercará a leer en lugar de decir que las mujeres sólo pierden el tiempo estando leyendo cosas de aquella revista que no sirve para nada, claro, siempre decía aquello porque odiaba al editor que le prestaba mucha atención y realmente siempre tenía ganas de golpearlo por ser un entrometido. Juvia pudo asegurar que vio como Natsu abrió un poco la boca en modo de sorpresa, acariciaba su barbilla, cerraba un poco sus ojos en aquellas palabras que le costaba comprender y hacia un pequeño ruido de satisfacción cuando podia entender lo que decía. Lucy sólo suspiro y soltó una risita. Vaya que decía cosas interesantes pero era imposible hacer o saber todo eso.

**-Ahora entiendo el revoltijo de las chicas con leer esta nota **-Lucy sonrió.**\- ¿Acaso estas pensando en besar a Gray?**

**-Juvia esta preparada para todo**

Lucy iba a volver hablar cuando sintió como Natsu la tomaba del brazo y sonreía de una manera que sólo le causo escalofríos. Juvia no supo en que momento Natsu había empezado a jalar a Lucy. Una sonrisa en el rostro del mago de fuego, pudo asegurar que había visto salir humo de su nariz.

**-¡Gracias por la información Juvia! **-Gritó Natsu mientras se alejaban.**\- ¡Algún otro día te lo pagaré!**

Juvia pudo jurar escuchar un "Hay que intentarlo" por parte de Natsu y como Lucy gritaba que no lo hiciera. Pronto empezó a imaginar, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y alegrarse por su amiga maga celestial. Aunque, si Natsu y Lucy salieran, ella tendría toda una vía despejada para su querido y muy amado, Gray-sama.

Continuo con su camino. Con la cara aún metida en la revista hasta que sintió como se le era arrebatada. Inflo sus mejillas como niña pequeña al escuchar aquella risita y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho, claro, sin fuerza para no querer lastimarlo. Era así como Juvia y Gajeel se trataban desde hace años, desde el momento que se conocieron y prácticamente, se hicieran hermanos no de sangre que se preocupaban por el otro.

**-¿Ahora también eres un ratón de biblioteca? **-Soltó una risa Gajeel.**\- Ya veo, así que está es la famosa revista por la que están haciendo tanto alboroto**

**-¡Devuelvemela Gajeel!**

Gajeel empezó a leer con más interés hasta que su misma piel se hizo de metal. Un metal bastante pesado que había empezado a romper el piso debajo de ellos. Juvia escuchó la voz de Levy detrás de ellos, se acercaba con una sonrisa para decir que había conseguido algo pero sólo se quedó viendo a Gajeel, tronaba sus dedos delante de él pero no reaccionaba. En un rápido movimiento. El mago de metal dejo la revista de Juvia en la cabeza de la Maga de agua y en un rápido y sencillo movimiento, subió a Levy a su hombro. La pequeña chica le gritaba que no hiciera eso mientras trataba de cubrirse su trasero.

Pero al parecer, Gajeel estaba bastante concentrado en lo que estaba a punto de hacer que no escuchaba. Juvia sólo miro por donde se fueron. Soltó una risita y le deseo buena suerte a su querido hermano.

Cuando llego al gremio, no pudo evitar buscar a Gray-sama y mostrarle lo que había leído de aquella revista. Claro, el mago de hielo negaba y decía que era absurdo, aunque era más absurdo que él no quisiera despegar su mirada de aquella revista. Leía cada uno de los artículos con bastante interés que al momento de terminar de leer, sólo se quedó congelado al momento de alzar la vista y ver a su compañera maga de agua. Quería golpearse, sus mejillas rojas y tratando de averiguar que era lo que pensaba Juvia. Pero era tan obvio que podía leer sus pensamientos en ese momento:

**_"Quiero besar a Gray-sama..."_**

Quería darse un golpe contra la mesa, buscaba con su mirada, la salida más rápida de ahí hasta que escucho la voz de Erza. Era su salvación al momento de escuchar que eso era ridículo y que Juvia no debería prestar atención a lo que dice la revista como para estar practicando frente a un espejo de mano y frente a Gray. Creía que así al menos haría que si compañera tuviera los pies sobre la arena pero como ya era esperado. Era realmente difícil convencer a Juvia porque ella estaba encerrada en su propio mundo. Gray prefirió tomar aquella plática como una distracción, escaparse y poder esconderse hasta que a Juvia se le olvidará todo ese tema. Caminaba un poco tranquilo por las calles, las personas comprando y las chicas gritando. Rodó los ojos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a Natsu y Lucy en todo el día. Mucho menos a Gajeel y Levy que llegaban ese día de una misión. Se sentía un poco sólo, nunca lo admitiría pero había veces que extrañaba aquellas peleas con sus compañeros.

Todo ese tema, lo ponía un poco nervioso pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir como Juvia de colgaba de su brazo mientras le sonreía. Solo pudo suspirar y cerrar los ojos para esperar aquel beso a la fuerza pero no fue necesario eso. Sintio los labios de Juvia en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras veía a la chica separarse con tranquilidad, con aquel rosa pintando su pálida piel y que ojos azules brillando de emoción.

**-Juvia nunca obligaría a Gray-sama en hacer lo que no quiere **-La chica sonrió.**\- Juvia sabe que en algún momento llegará pero en lo que sucede ¿Le gustaría a Gray-sama comer en mi casa? Juvia invita**

**-Me gustaría Juvia**

Gray le sonrió mientras le despeinaba un poco como empezaban a platicar como había sido su día. Pasaban algunas tiendas a comprar lo necesario para la comida y casi se quedaba congelado al escuchar la iniciativa de Natsu con Lucy como de Gajeel con Levy para hacer caso lo que mencionaba la dichosa revista. Miro de reojo a la chica y suspiro. Tomó el rostro de Juvia y le dio un beso en la frente, cuando se separó, se sonrojo y prefirió mirar a otro lado. La maga de agua no podia creer lo que su querido mago de hielo había realizado. Lo escucho carraspear un poco y empezar alejarse.

**-Si me das un poco de tiempo, podría hacerlo mejor**

**-¡Todo el tiempo que desees Gray-sama!**

Tal vez, no fue malo después de todo. Lucy miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto, con las mejillas aún rojas, el como Loke golpeaba a un noqueado Natsu. No podia creer que su compañero había tomado la iniciativa de querer besarla primero. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía que Natsu todo ese tiempo había querido besarla mientras le susurraba un te quiero. Ahora no sabía con que ojos mirarlo sin pensar en aquella declaración y mucho menos querer pensar en esos sentimientos que crecieron mucho con su amigo de fuego. Vio como Natsu había despertado y ahora se convertía en una guerra de golpes al escuchar algo que realmente le molesto. Natsu no dejaría que nadie más, incluso si se trataba de Loke o Gray o algún compañero del gremio, que besara a Lucy. Nadie tenía permitido besar a su compañera y muy futuramente pareja. Sólo el tenía y podia tener ese derecho.

Lily no supo donde se metieron Gajeel y Levy. Aunque realmente no tenía ganas de saber que ambos magos se pudieran encontrar una vez más a solas y querer hacer aquello que descubrieron juntos y que ahora no querían dejar de hacerlo. Solo quería que se tranquilizaran, aún no estaba preparado mentalmente para cuidar a sus mocosos. Pensando en eso y saber donde probablemente estén, pensó que mejor se quedaría en casa de Wendy y Charle o con algún otro miembro. Tal vez un día, una semana o meses para que aquellos dos decidieran salir de su cama.

Gray y Juvia disfrutaban de un día solos. Sin las miradas del gremio. Sonriendo y haciendo burlas. Ayudando en hacer la comida aunque después tendrían que limpiar aquel desorden que sin querer, causaron. Aquella plática tan relajante, las sonrisas, como alguna que otra babosada se les ocurría en hacer.

En realidad, fue un poco más tranquilo de lo que todos imaginaron que sería, era realmente raro que el gremio más escandaloso, no estuviera sufriendo como hacían en alguno que otro día, si no que fuera algo normal. Realmente no había nada...

Esperen...

Oh no...

Erza fue vista por Jellal mientras la maga más fuerte intentaba practicar su beso frente al cristal que estaba frente a ella mientras esperaba ser atendida en aquel pequeño local donde fue a comer. Y curiosamente Jellal pasaba por ese lugar viendo aquella reacción.

¡Corran! Esto se pondrá realmente peligroso para quienes observaron aquello y quienes realmente se ríen de la tragedia de Titania. No habrá lugar donde esconderse de la furia de ella.

**Bonus**

Jellal no paraba de reír, a su lado, Erza se encontraba con las mejillas infladas, con un sonrojo en ellas y la molestia marcada en su rostro. Nadie podia comprender como es que Titania no había golpeado a su acompañante cuando era verdaderamente cruel y fuerte con aquellos que la molestan. Pero habia algo que no sabian, que Erza no seria capaz de golpear al de pelo azul por ciertas razones. Caminaban con tranquilidad en las calles aún llenas. La tarde era tranquila y Erza trataba de evitar la mirada de Jellal, mientras este no le dejaba de sonreír por encontrarla en esa vergonzosa posición. Era como si el destino se burlara de ella y siempre les hacía encontrarse de alguna u otra forma.

**-¿Sigues enojada?**

**-No molestes**

**-He visto cosas más vergonzosas **-Soltó otra risita.**\- Aún no entiendo como es que las haces**

**-No digas nada**

Jellal soltó una última risita antes de ver a Erza que seguía avergonzada. Podía jurar que sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos. Sonrió un poco antes de tomar la mano de la chica, detener el camino de la chica y al ver que está se iba a quejar, sólo tomó el mentón de ella para pedirle que guardará silencio. Y sin poder hacer otro cualquier movimiento, sintió los labios de Jellal sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida pero los cerró ante aquel beso. Después de unos cortos segundos, ambos se separaron. Erza sonrojada y Jellal con una sonrisa orgullosa.

**-Nos vemos en la noche Erza**

Y se fue. Erza cubrió sus labios, miraba pensando y rogando que nadie la viera pero había sido inútil. Su mente no podia salir de aquello. Cubrió sus mejillas, toco sus labios. No pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de que le había pasado algo vergonzoso, al menos obtuvo su pequeña recompensa de aquella persona que tanto había esperado. Soltó una risita y empezó a caminar.

**-¿Esta noche? **-Se quedó pensativa a las palabras de Jellal. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y empezar a caminar con dirección a su casa. Tenía que encontrar algo bonito.

Al final, el gremio no se metió en problemas por aquella revista que sólo quería ver el mundo arder. Fue algo bueno porque unia a las personas. Fue un buen día desastrozo, mientras algunas que otras ciudades mostraban una gran destrucción por parte de las mujeres y los pobres hombres que intentaban ocultarse de las mujeres. Ahí en Fairy Tail, era todo color de rosa. Una velada romántica y suspiros correspondidos.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Algo muy lindo, divertido y lleno de romance con nuestra protagonista Juvia, quien fue la idea principal de esta divertida historia. Tal vez me tarde un poco en escribirlo pero aquí termina esta historia. Realmente les agradezco por leer y por esperar alguna de mis historias aún cuando tardó en subirlas. Realmente les agradezco porque están aquí esperando. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 23 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
